Spoilers
by JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Scenarios that correspond to the quotes we were given for 'The First Time'. These don't relate to any of the videos or the episode, that I know, it was written before it aired. Klaine. Finchel. Brittana. Neff. Sebatsky.


**A/N: **_Okay, so this is something I wrote based on the quotes we got. I know it's already been seen, but I wrote it before it came on, and I haven't seen anything since an hour before Glee started last night, nor have I watched it. So, I shall post this and then watch it. Also, I'd like to let you all know that I'm __not__ good at French, I'm only just skimming a C. Spanish is my language, but Kurt's our __local__ fluent __French__, so, yeah, I tried my best and hope it's all correct. Oh, I should also add that these are all, like, mini scenarios, just short scenes or snippets or whatever. One other thing: I wrote this before we got any video spoilers and whatnot, we only had that page of quotes an fo'sho'._

**"You're super hot."**

**"It was like being smothered by a sack of potatoes that someone covered in body spray."**

**"I'm what they call a bear cub."**

**"Hey, Kurt, let's just do it."**

**"You take my breath away."**

**"I'm going to give you something that no one else is going to get."**

**"He didn't want me." **

___Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story...of...my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine.___

_Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><strong>Spoliers.<strong>

"You're super hot." A voice said from behind Blaine.

As Kurt heard the voice, he turned away from his boyfriend and the group of Warblers to see a tall, dark haired boy in a Dalton blazer. Well. Kurt saw Blaine roll his eyes and felt himself celebrate inside a little.

"My boyfriend thinks so, too, don't you, Kurt?" Blaine said, linking his fingers with Kurt's and smiling at the brunette.

"Oh, so much more than that. _Je pense que __vous êtes merveilleux, et je t'aime trés beaucoup._" Kurt then smiled sweetly at Blaine before dropping a light kiss on his cheek, seeing the annoyance on the intruder's face from the corner of his eyes.

"_Je t'aime aussi, m'amour._" Blaine replied before catching Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss, cupping his cheek as their lips moulded and they still kept their fingers entwined.

The Warblers noticed Kurt and Blaine's scene and instantly erupted in cheers whoops, clapping loudly before going over to the boys and pulling them apart, telling them that David's room was free and he was happy for them to use it.

The two didn't reject nor accept the offer, they simply held hands and walked out of the choir room, smiling as they made their way down the familiar corridors, sharing a tender kiss at the bottom of the staircase at which they first met, whispering gentle _'I love you_'s before Kurt murmured out a "You've been practising.", with his voice all breathy.

Of course, Blaine didn't realise that Kurt ahd said it in reference to his French, and chuckled to himself before grabbing Kurt's hand and continuing to walk down the corridor with his boyfriend...to David's room.

* * *

><p>As Rachel stood with her face practically rammed inside of her locker, looking at the picture of Finn and herself in New York that was taped to the back of it beneath a picture of Barbara Streisand that was framed with gold stars, she heard Santana shouting at somebody and hoped that she wasn't in that bad of a mood. She needed to know this. Rachel then turned and saw Santana standing by her locker alone, just closing it up. "Hey, umm, Santana." She said, her voice small and meek.<p>

"What, Berry?" Santana snapped, obviously not in the greatest of moods.

Rachel exhaled deeply before mumbling "I was, umm, I was wondering if...I could...ask you something...something important."

"What is it? I have to meet Britt in five."

"Well, what, erm, what...", Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, "what was...it like...sleeping with Finn?" Rachel would deny that when she asked that she felt her heart bubble with jealousy. But it was true, Finn and her were meant to share their first times with each other.

Santana laughed loudly before wrapping and arm around Rachel's shoulder and saying "Honey, you want the truth?" After seeing Rachel nod slightly, Santana then said "Well, you're not missing much, trust me. Honestly, it was like being smothered by a sack of potatoes that someone covered in body spray – and that's putting it lightly." She stopped the two of them and then looked Rachel in the eyes, "Why, does he wanna' pop your cherry, Berry?" Santana laughed lightly to herself before strutting away, swinging her hips lightly, and leaving Rachel standing with her mouth hanging open slightly.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian. So, you new here? I've never seen ya' round here before." Sebastian said as he shook hands with the beefy boy standing before him in the bar.<p>

"Ummm...Da- Damian." Dave said, shaking Sebastian's hand as he looked around, hoping nobody he knew was here. "Yeah, thought I'd, umm, give it a try, ya' know." He continued, feeling a little more confident as Sebastian smiled at him, holding eye contact. David wouldn't admit it, but this guy's eyes were almost as beautiful as Kurt's. Almost.

"Well, Dame – sorry, d'you mind if I call you that? Nah', good, didn't think so." Sebastian smiled, wrapped an around Dave's shoulders and said "Let's get you a drink.", before leading him towards the bar where a particularly good looking man stood mixing drinks.

"So, Damian, that special guy waiting up late for you?" Sebastian said as he took a gulp of his own drink, putting his hand on the chest of some local that tried to pull him to the dance floor, letting him know that he was busy.

"Umm, no. I'm what they call a bear cub...nobody really finds you appealing yet or wants to be burdened with you right now." _Ever!_, that annoying voice in his mind shouted as he felt his demeanor drop a little as he felt wounded by his own thoughts.

"Their loss." The skinnier boy said before winking at Dave and leading him to a booth in the back of the bar, their hands brushing lightly before finding each other and clinging lightly.

* * *

><p>"Come on, guys, it'll be a laugh." Nick said as he sat on David's desk, his head resting on Jeff's shoulder who sat next to him.<p>

Kurt looked to Blaine, asking him with his eyes what he thought they should do.

"And, hey, if you don't like it we can just come back, yeah?" Nick continued.

"Yeah, I mean, you never know until you try it; and it's better to try it while you're young than when you're old and not able to keep up with the others."

"Hey, Kurt, let's just do it." Blaine said to his boyfriend, smiling wickedly at him as he clutched his hand tightly. His smile softened as Kurt's beautiful smile appeared, telling him that Kurt was in. The two lay back on David's bed as the two who occupied the desk said they'd be back in twenty minutes, they just needed to get prepared. Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's temple, inhaling his scent as he did. He truly loved how comfortable they were together, how easy it was to be themselves around the other. And maybe this would help with their public affection issues. Blaine didn't know, but he hoped that soon Kurt and him would feel comfortable enough to act at McKinley like they did at Dalton.

_Yes, they were going to do it while they were young, while they were able to._

* * *

><p>"Oh, damn, Britt, you're so hot." Santana said as she felt Brittany sucking and biting away at her neck, rubbing her hands over her hip bones and humming against the Hispanic's skin.<p>

Brittany loved hearing things like that from Santana, it always made her feel so special, like there was a chance they could make it happen. Truthfully, Brittany wanted to be able to walk around and introduce Santana as her girlfriend, say that this was the woman who she was in love with and was going to marry some day, who she was going to have babies with and make Kurt and Blaine the god parents. Her, San, Lord Tubbington, Unicorn and Bumble-Bee would be a happy family. They would walk around with their pinkies linked as they each pushed one handle of the double buggy through the bustling streets.

"You take my breath away." The girl who filled her thoughts every day said, running her hands through Brittany's hair. "Please, just take me away so we can be together without being judged. Please. I love you." Santana soon came down from her high as she said these words, feeling the ache in her heart as she knew she could never truly _be_ with Britt while still in Lima. She would forever be the girl who had a beard through high school. She wanted a fresh start where she could be Santana, whoever the hell she wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Rachel lay beside Finn as she held his hand that rested on her hip.<p>

"I love you, babe." Finn said to her as he leant down to brush lips with her.

"I love you, too, sweetie. And, I want to give something to you." She replied after they puleld apart.

"Ooh, what is it? You know I'm a sucker for surprises, Rach." Finn was suddenly bouncing around like a four year old as Rachel grinned.

"I'm going to give you something that no one else is going to get."

Fin raised an eyebrow. Admittedly, he knew what he wanted to hear, but he also knew that it probably wasn't going to be what Rachel said. He wanted Rachel to say that she'd give herself to him, let him love her and kiss her before _making_ love to her. He'd never count Santana as his first time' it was rushed, lacking heart and meaning, and Finn was sure he heard her moan someone else's name, but that was something he'd keep to himself.

"A promise."

Finn tried to keep his face straight as he heard this, not letting his disappointment show. "What kinda' promise."

"A promise that I'll always love you, no matter what." Rachel took a deep breath. "I want to marry you and have babies with you and live a happily ever after. And...I, umm...I want you to..." The awkwardness was gone as Finn pulled her in for a kiss, smiling against her lips and muttering a small '_I'd love to_', against them. "Finn...will you...I mean, do you want to...?"

"More than anything." Finn explained to Rachel about how he'd always class her as his first time and why, afterwards as he held her close and kissed the spot behind her ear.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, Kurt. I can't believe we're doing this." Blaine said as he and Kurt held hands gently, walking down the pavement with Nick and Jeff alongside them.<p>

"I know, me neither. I always thought I'd wait 'til I was, like, legal and stuff." Kurt giggled beside his boyfriend.

"Guys, I don't mean to burst your bubbles or anything, but you're only using a couple of fake IDs to get into a gay bar – no biggie. I mean, me and Nicky do it all the time." Jeff said before grunting as Nick elbowed him in the gut and muttered something that sounded like _'I've told you that 'Nicky' is only for when we're alone_', but the couple could have been mistaken.

Kurt sent a sideways glance to Blaine and raised his eyebrows as his boyfriend shrugged. Kurt decided it would be best not to ask what they were doing in a gay bar.

Before they knew it, they were all in the bar and drinking shots as light kisses were exchanged on the dance floor after.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Kurt said to Blaine, "Unless you'd like to...escort me." He winked and headed for the bathroom, feeling catch his own. Kurt smiled to himself as he felt his stomach flip and then giggled lightly. The two were in the bathroom and Kurt was shocked by what he saw. It wasn't something he'd expected, honestly. Not ever. "David?" He gasped, stepping back. Kurt saw Dave pressed against the wall by a tall, skinny guy that was kissing him as Dave's hands roamed his body. The same guy who;d tried to hit on Blaine earlier that day.

"K...Kurt? Blaine?" He muttered back, parting their lips.

"We'll just leave." Kurt said before taking Blaine with him. Personally, he didn't want to see his bully making out with that guy. Kurt heard a small muttering of '_He didn't want me_' as the door closed slowly. The tone in Dave's voice made his heart clench slightly, but then he remembered what he did to him and felt himself become less empathetic. Smiling, he pushed Blaine against the wall and ran his hands up and down his chest and he smashed his lips to his boyfriend's, murmuring about how he loved him and never wanted to lose him

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, yeah, that's it. Dunno' what you thought, but I enjoyed writing it. And, I know I ended it at a weird place, but...well, I was only really doing what the quotes gave, and couldn't think of where to leave it. So, if in doubt, leave with love and Klisses._

_Thanks again, Josie, x._


End file.
